The Birth of Azrael
by dmmason03
Summary: Summer-Post-OotP. As he struggles with the Order, a strange ability, his own darkness, and of course Voldemort. Harry learns what it's like to finally take fate into his own hands. Told from the 1st person perspective


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A very special thanks to Devon May for the beta work. I am sorry this isn't a slash fic. :)

The Birth of Azrael

Chapter 1

I have never been afraid of the dark**;** even as a small child, I never feared the dark. Of course**,** for as long as I can remember I was locked up in a small, dark cupboard under the stairs**, **which might have had something to do with it. I was only let out to do chores and go to school**;** I think the Dursleys wouldn't have allowed me to go to school if they knew they would have been able to get away with it, but that's another story all together. It's hard to fear the dark if it is all you have ever known, and I embrace it – the absence of light. To me, the pitch black is like a warm safety blanket that a small child loves so much. The day that I recognised this was probably the greatest life changing event of my life, but I did not know that at the time. At the time, I didn't know that it would lead to both my freedom and madness. But, alas, everything has a beginning, or so I am told**.** I suppose I should start there.

It had been a few days**,** I suppose, since I got back from glorious Hogwarts**. **My savior**,** and yet**,** also my nightmare. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to go back**;** I am just going to face death once more, put with the junior Death Eaters and**,** my personal favourite**,** the old man**'**s pet Death Eater. Yeah**,** call me cynical, but I think that I have more than earned that right.

The so-called relatives are leaving me alone for now**.** Of course, the fact that Voldemort and I might share the same views on muggles is enough to make me lose what little I have left in my stomach. Don't get me wrong**,** I don't hate all muggles **–** well, maybe most of Little Whinging - I wouldn't loose too much sleep if they all disappeared from the face of the earth. There are too many other things to loose sleep over.

Loosing sleep is something I am quite familiar with lately, considering the closest I have had to a parental figure had just recently died for no real reason. I guess I could have taken it better if his life hadn't been forfeited for no reason at all, but that was Dumbledore's fault**;** he risked quite a few lives last year**,** guarding something that didn't need guarding**.** Hell**,** after my little trial last year the old man and I could have gone down to the Department of Mysteries, took the prophecy**,** and destroyed it - It would have solved everyone's problems. But the great manipulator couldn't bring himself to tell me he had been lying to me my whole life. I wonder if Sirius hadn't been killed, and the Department of Mysteries fiasco had never happened, he could have brought himself to tell me more than half truths and riddles for once in my life.

Another thing that has been bothering me since I have been back, is how a headmaster of a school has the right to place an orphan in his personal choice of homes. Maybe it's just a magical world thing; I know in the muggle world, the headmaster of Eaton doesn't have that much power in society. You know, I might not know much about the magical world and laws - yet another great point towards the fine institution that Hogwarts is - but I seriously doubt that our old buddy Albus has that privilege either. I wonder how many strings he truly had to pull, and people that he manipulated, to pull this one off. I am one hundred percent sure that my parents' final will and testament didn't have my mother's lovely sister listed as a potential guardian**.** Hell**,** I wouldn't be too shocked if it had a clause in it to keep me away from my mother's side of the family. Oh yeah, I am going to have to get a hold of this document one of these days.

When you have as much time on your hands as I do, thinking is the one thing you seem to do the most, and when you have a life like mine**,** that is a dangerous thing to do. It really gives you time to hate, plot, and plan revenge. Revenge is something that I am going to have, oh yes, and it will be sweet. Our esteemed Potions Master and Hogwarts resident Death Eater will feel my vengeance**;** he will wish my father hadn't saved his life by the time I am finished, and I will have my revenge. Not just for myself, but for every student he terrorized, every would-be Potion Master that had their dream ripped from them, just because they weren't sorted in to the right house. For Cedric Diggory – yes**,** poor Cedric would have probably lived if it hadn't been for Snape's hatred**:** His hatred for the past that removed Remus Lupin from his job**,** which allowed a Death Eater to take his place**,** leading to that fateful night**;** his hatred for me, that kept me from seeing Dumbledore, that might have saved Barty Crouch Sr. and allowed him to live long enough for him to expose his son's plot. For Remus Lupin, who finally found a job that he loved, and was good at - to have it ripped from him by a man with an old grudge**,** and who should be the last to talk. For Sirius, he will taste my revenge. Finally**,** every family that he destroyed by being a servant of Voldemort - they will be revenged.

Enough of the dark vengeance thoughts. Well, for now, at least. It's time to start my new daily past time**:** making my stalkers, aka The Order of Phoenix, lives as hard as mine. Yesterday's little romp through the small forest near the end of the neighbourhood was fun. I am sure who ever was following me really enjoyed trying to make it through the underbrush with an invisibility cloak on. I heard a little colourful language**,** though I didn't recognise the voice - it made me smile though. It was the first time I could remember smiling in a while**;** yes**,** I am being childish, but since I never had a childhood**,** now is a good a time as any to start.

I am sure today's little adventure is going to set the old man off, but that's what I am going for. I gather all the muggle money that I have**;** I have had it for several years, thinking since I live in the muggle world and I might need it one of these days, I had it changed over the last time I visited Diagon Ally, which was two years ago. I really need to get out more. So, time to put the plan in to action.

The muggles that I live with - I refuse to call them relatives - don't really look at me. The older male one looks at me strangely**,** and then goes back to watching some pointless**,** mind-numbing show. The female one seems to be reading some sort of magazine - oh well**,** I don't really care anyway. It's been a while since I used a telephone, but its one of those things you don't forget, kind of like riding a bicycle**.** Well**,** at least that's what they say - I have never ridden one.

I pick up the receiver of the phone and proceed to dial; a young woman with a pleasant voice picks up on the other side, "Surrey Taxi Company, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a taxi to Number 4 Privet Drive." A few seconds pass and Miss Pleasant Voice tells me that one should be here within twenty minutes**,** and I thank her for her time.

It's a typical British summer, which means it's probably going to rain before the day is out**.** I sit down on the front steps of Number 4, and wonder how people liked living in a neighbourhood were everything is the same. I suppose if I were normal**,** I would probably have a different outlook on the old neighbourhood, but I doubt that I will ever be normal. I'm also sure that whoever is on baby-sit-Harry duty today is lurking just outside the corner of my eye, and they are going to have a great time. Yes, maybe I am little evil at times.

Just under twenty minutes later, the cab driver had arrived in front of Number 4**;** it was time to make my move before the minders took notice**.** I rushed towards the cab and jumped in the back. A man**,** probably in his mid-thirties, dark hair, and a rough looking smile**,** was sitting the driver's seat of the car.

"You got money kid?"

I was prepared for this - when you look like you sleep in a back alley somewhere, you become used to these kinds of questions. I had a twenty pound note in my right hand**,** and I quickly throw it to the driver. He looks at me with that smile again**;** damn**,** he should really see someone about that**.** Maybe I should give him Hermione's parents' business number or something. Of course**,** it would help if I actually had that number. I say just one word. "Drive!"

We had driven probably five minutes, when the driver asked me**,** "So where can I take ya to today?"

"I don't care, just drive."

"Your money," he tells me, with a strange look on his face.

Then I realize, he probably thinks I robbed or killed someone. I laugh to myself; maybe I should have planned this a little better. Oh well, it's still going to have the desired effect, though with my luck I could be spending the afternoon with the local authorities.

It was nice to be out of Number 4 for once, even if it was with a cabby with personal hygiene issues**.** But again**,** who I am to toss stones? I have shaggy hair, I don't think I took a shower since I have been back, and my hand-me-down rags are not what you would make a fashion statement with. The driver was doing just what I asked**:** driving.

The man spoke up, "Some weather we are having lately." He was trying his best to make small talk**.** I just nod. I am really not in the mood to give my life story to a person that I probably will never see again in my life. Of course, even if I did tell him he would not believe me, and then no doubt we would be heading for the nearest mental hospital. I doubt that would go over well with the Wizarding world, or on second thought**,** it might be what they are looking for.

The scenes of suburbia are quite different than I remember them. Only I could enjoy a cab-ride through boring neighbourhoods, with a man who looks as though the last time he cleaned up was a month or two ago. I really should get out more often. I need to put that on my list of things to do, right under get laid, kill Voldemort, and ruin Snape's and Malfoy's lives. Oh yes**,** so much to do and not enough time.

The children are playing and families are having barbecues - basically enjoying summer. In ways I am envious of them. That should have been me; I should have been spoiled rotten by my parents and have a sibling or two to fight with, not to mention driving my parents insane with teenage rebellion. Some people my age dream about the opposite sex, the future, fame, fortune; not I** –** well**,** I do spend some time thinking about the opposite sex. Maybe I would be more like other teens, if I didn't already have most of what they want. I think I heard somewhere that people desire the most what they can't have**,** that is true.

We have been driving through neighbourhoods of Little Whinging for probably thirty or fourty minutes**,** and I finally break my silence. "Let's head back to Privet Drive**,** if you don't mind."

He turned to me with a questioning look on his face. "You just paid me to drive around and take you back to where I effin picked you up?"

His confusion put a smile on my face. "Sometimes you just have to get out of the house."

The cab driver let out chuckle and shook his head. "It's your money**,** kid."

It was well into the evening when we made it back towards Privet Drive, and I asked the driver to drop me off near Mongolia Crescent.

"Ya still owe me ten quid**,** kid**,**" the driver said after stopping the car at the corner.

I take my last bit of muggle money, another twenty pound note, and give it to the driver. "Keep the change."

He really smiles at me this time**.** Merlin, I really need to hook him up with Hermione's parents - maybe I can get a deal for him or something.

The driver was about to leave when he said, "Anytime ya want to just ride around, give me a call."

I just nodded towards the driver.

I watched the driver drive off toward the sunset - at least it didn't rain today - and I wondered how my personal stalker's day had been. I guess I spoke too soon, well thought too soon, when a hand grabbed and pulled me toward the bushes near the park where Dudley's gang liked to hangout.

A deep**,** baritone**,** out-of-breath voice spoke up**:** "What the hell do you think you're doing**,** Potter!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt. So he was my victim today. He looks a little rough, and I just start laughing - I can't help it, I have really out-done myself this time. Oh yeah, he is a bit upset, to say the least.

"What's wrong, sir? You look a little out of breath," I say, with a grin on my face that would melt my mother's heart.

"You know what the hell is wrong**.** I am sick of babysitting your worthless arse, I don't care what Dumbledore says." He was starting to catch his breath and his temper was probably increasing**,** according to the expressions on his face**,** and the wand pointing in mine.

"I didn't ask for someone to follow me and I can take care of myself." Damn Order should keep their noses out of my business.

"Well you and your friends sure proved that a few months ago, didn't you!" he shouted to me.

My face hardens, I can feel that burning sensation run through my body, and I am close to loosing it; he doesn't want to make an enemy out of me. If he had been doing his job correctly that might have never happened.

The bastard is grinning at me now. He thinks he has the upper hand**.** I have not stayed alive this long without being quick on my feet**,** and I see my salvation coming at us from a distance. I need to be quick for this to work.

I reach forward with reflexes and grab his wand - I wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing - and throw it to the side.

He grabs me - just what I was wanting.

I start screaming as loud as I can. "Help me, please someone, help me!"

Here comes my salvation running towards me: A muggle policeman. What do you know – Dudley is good for something, after all. After the increased vandalism and so-called gang activity, a patrolling policeman is a familiar sight. We're in suburbia Surrey – how much real gang violence do we have? But the neighbourhood is full of outstanding citizens, and what citizens say goes, so the local police stepped up to patrol the area.

"What's going here?" the policeman says with authority.

"Stay out of this muggle!" Kingsley barks back to the other man.

"Who are you calling muggle?" The policeman pulls the black Auror off me.

Here is my cue. "Thank you officer, he was trying to get me to join his gang**,** and he threatened me with some stick when I told him no. The stick is lying over there**.** I threw it away." I pointed towards where I threw the wand.

"Is that so? We have a tough guy here, thinks he can start a gang in our nice**,** peaceful neighbourhood**.**"

You could tell the wizard was trying to think of something now, whether to say something**,** or keep his mouth shut. He was laying face down with the officer on top of him**,** holding his baton to the black man's neck. Maybe all that Auror training paid off**,** and he knew when to keep his mouth shut**,** because it looks as if Kingsley is keeping his mouth shut. The next thing I knew the handcuffs were going on and the officer was dragging him to the patrol car. Shacklebolt had an expression of pure loathing on his face**;** yep**,** I am sure this isn't going to go over too well. But damn**,** this is too good**.** I never expected this to happen, and I am sure I will be hearing from Dumbledore on this one.

"I am going have to ask a few questions if you don't mind?" Officer, his name tag read O'Malley, asked.

I nodded my head and put on my best innocent face, which was pretty good, considering I'm pretty small for my age and my ragged clothes make me look even younger. I told my story about how he Shacklebolt just attacked me, which was pretty much the truth**,** and then I helped the officer find the wand that I had tossed away. He said he was going to need it for evidence**,** and he shook his head and told me how gang members must be getting pretty desperate to use sticks as weapons these days. I just agreed with him and thanked him for saving my life. I watched him haul the Order member away and headed home, thinking about tomorrow**.** I believe I will head to Diagon Alley - I need more muggle money and it's been a few years since I have gone. Not to mention it will undoubtedly upset the old man even more.

A/N Thanks for reading. This is my first published piece of fan fiction, so please give me some feedback.

I hope to have the next chapter up with in 1-2 weeks.


End file.
